


aot boys and reader headcanons

by bakhoe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Headcanon, Kinks, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakhoe/pseuds/bakhoe
Summary: a collection of drabbles, headcanons, and shorter works on the aot guys! these are mostly requests from my tumblr: can range from super short and sweet fics to nsfw headcanons! just a little mix.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader, Bertolt Hoover/Reader, Connie Springer/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 226





	1. cuddles

> _includes: armin, eren, jean, levi, and reiner_

**ARMIN**

  * _Imagine:_ Armin is resting against the wall of his bed, books scattered across his bed and a little notebook on his lap, taking notes of every single detail he finds interesting. The candle he has in his room keeps flickering because his window is wide open since he doesn’t like being in complete silence. It’s super late because the only time he is able to enjoy his hobbies is super late at night. 
  * That’s when you come in, all groggy and rubbing your eyes, ready to have your routine nightly chats and cuddle session. 
  * He quickly puts his books away as soon as he hears the door open, knowing you’re coming in and leaves the notebook in bed to recount everything he found while reading, even more excited because he left little book margins about things YOU would love!
  * He’s more on the serious side about his cuddles, he just loves and cherishes every moment he can get with you. His favorite cuddling position is your head pressed against his chest and legs intertwined ~~the way this boy gets major butterflies like it’s his first time ever doing this.~~
  * He loves trailing his fingers against your back, or if you’re ticklish there, he’ll just trace your arms while blabbering. 
  * He loves that you let him talk your ear off, and share that same kind of excitement about things ~~even if you don’t understand them~~. Though, he loves when you drift to sleep even if he is in mid-conversation, just lets him know that you feel safe in his arms! <3



**EREN**

  * **Don’t even argue with me on this, this boy is 100% an attention seeker with his significant other, no doubt ABOUT it.** He gets pouty/jealous when you give people more attention, gets upset when you won’t offer him any attention, and for sure gets fed up when you willingly ignore him when he upsets you ~~which he probably deserves lol.~~
  * So, his cuddles definitely show that needy trait, but you don’t mind. 
  * He doesn’t necessarily have a favorite cuddling position but he does prefer for you to be touching and appreciating him, like running your fingers through his hair or rubbing your thumb against his cheek. _Blushy boy!!_
  * He isn’t always craving to be the center of attention in the relationship, he loves taking care of you and taking charge but when it comes to innocent touches, love, and adoration, he’s like putty in your hands. 
  * So, to initiate some kind of affection from you, he just rubs his head against you, wherever you guys are. He always avoids doing it in front of people he knows or knows of, but other than that, you could be shopping at the small market and he’ll just start rubbing his head against your shoulder or cheek. 
  * This means! Cuddle time!! **ASAP!!!** He just loves being as close to you as possible, continuously snuggling and rubbing up to you, almost like he’s trying to merge with you.



**JEAN**

  * Out of everyone, he is probably the silliest one and just takes it less seriously. It’s mostly a give and take dynamic, and just super healthy?? Like he understands that couples sometimes need time for themselves and **respects how independent you are**? ~~Icon~~.
  * Because he is the silliest out of everyone, he takes the chance to tickle you and do anything to make you laugh. He probably lifts up your shirt and just blows a raspberry against your stomach, knowing how much **you hate it**. (Or love it, I don’t judge lol.)
  * He has a ton of different cuddling positions, like weird ones: resting separately but grabbing on to one foot, a ying and yang formation going on with you facing his feet and vice versa, **his head on your bum**!
  * But when ya’ll get to fall asleep together, he tends to love making you straddle him and just have you lay on him on his chest. He wraps his arms around you and just hums or tells you a story about his mom.
  * But when you guys do fall asleep and eventually separate, he always makes sure he’s _still touching you_. For example, you guys could be facing away from each other and if he wakes up, he’ll scoot his butt against yours.
  * Most of these more serious encounters would be in undies, _and no, it’s not because he’s planning to corrupt this innocent event_. He just loves both of your bodies pressed against each other like that, it relaxes him because of the heat both of you radiate. 



** LEVI **

  * This man has trauma and **will** avoid telling you, even after being in the relationship for more than a few years. Even though he never really wants to burden anyone with his baggage, it’s still on the table and it’s not only emotional for him, but for you too. 
  * It’s hard for him to open up, even to you. It’s morbid but he’s afraid of opening up and then losing you, or vice versa. He’ll definitely hear out your emotional baggage, but he’ll be afraid to connect with you in that level.
  * _**But!!**_ _But!_ There is a way to get him to talk to you after a stressful day, and maybe you haven’t figured out a way to get him to use you as a therapist about his past but you definitely figured out a way for the present. 
  * You have to find him reading, definitely alone and with no sign of people coming back or coming in because he hates PDA.
  * Then you just sit and as if your thighs were a magnet to his head, _in less than two seconds_ , he’s resting on you. He’s always fighting and acting tough that he loves to feel reassured that someone is there and taking care **of him**.
  * He loves the feelings of your fingers running through his hair, he loves the feeling of your stomach rising and falling after each breath against his cheek, and he loves reading whatever he was reading out loud to you. 
  * Then after a few minutes of asking and silence, he’ll finally talk to you about his feelings and thoughts from these past few days.



**REINER**

  * We can all agree that this man is **SWOLE**. ~~Big boy, big beefy boy, yum~~. Because of this, he loves delicate and soft things. Soft blankets, delicate flowers, plush pillows? _Yes_.
  * Everything you offer? Soft. Plump. And _delicate_. To him everyone just seems softer, especially when they’re smaller than him. It’s like that phenomenon where people can have a clean appearance or a musty one, even if they are clean? ~~Like Eren~~.
  * He loves holding you on his lap, just squeezing you in a hug while talking. The feeling against your soft skin against his rough one just let’s him know he is living and fighting for someone. That someone out in the world will always be waiting for his return. 
  * Favorite cuddling position is for sure, classic spooning. He’d love to have you wrapped up in his arms and know that you are safe in his bed, in his arms, against his chest. 
  * The man would go _feral_ for any meaty spot on you, it doesn’t matter if you are on the thinner or thicker side, this man will squeeze the **fuck** out of your thighs, bum, arms, stomach, anything. He’d love to scratch your head or trace his fingers against your body, just an overall touchy man.
  * He would also like to have blankets all around ya’ll, like pillows and blankets all around to just have that extra feeling of comfort. 




	2. first date/kiss

> _includes: armin, connie, eren, jean, levi, and reiner_

**ARMIN**

  * Armin would definitely be a man of culture, he’d most likely be an anthropology major with some kind of STEM minor! I can totally see him just loving the idea of language development and social issues like gentrification. He just loves to educate and involve himself with anything surrounding human behavior and culture.
  * After some weeks in the same sociology lecture you two share, he would ask you out on a date ~~and for sure be super nervous~~. 



> _“Hey (Y/N)! Wait up!”_ he’d say while trying to collect his items, and himself to be honest. _“I was thinking, maybe, we could go on a coffee date? Maybe enjoy some evening music this weekend? Only if you want to, obviously!”_

> _“Now why wouldn’t I want to go on a date with you Armin?”_

  * After his shocked expression, he invites you to meet up with him at a local coffee shop near the university you two attend. The small shop would be super cozy, fairy lights dangling from one side to the other with dim lighting. There’s plenty of filled bookshelves along with loud sounds of expresso machines but it just has _good vibes_.



> _“I usually come here to read and people-watch, I’ve never brought anyone here before,”_ he’d confess while sitting you down near a window to look at the city street. 

> _“How come?”_

> _“Like to keep this place a secret,”_ and you can’t help but swoon that he lets you in his little secret. 

  * After the coffee is done with and the macaroons on the table are non-existent, he takes you to a jazz lounge nearby. You two sit near the bar at a small table that was far enough for you two to chatter but close enough to watch the band play. He recounts the time he stumbled in one day because he thought he was at the bar his friends were at but to his surprise, he was greeted with a sly saxophone. He tells you however since that day, he has been in love with jazz music. 
  * When the bread pudding is gone ~~along with some white wine~~ , you two decide it’s late. He’s gathering his things and slings his jacket over his shoulder as you two are heading out but the band starts playing their own rendition of ‘These Foolish Things (Remind Me of You)’ and he just has to stop and watch the woman on stage sing. 
  * You can feel yourself have a butterfly **brawl** in your stomach at just watching how beautiful he looked in the red mood lighting as he sways slowly. He would turn to you and wrap his arm around you. 



> _“This was the song that made me come back the next weekend,”_ he confesses. 

  * And the mood just feels _right_! So he leans down to give you a nice kiss, and you two just walk out as soon as the singer finishes her song, hand-in-hand. 



**CONNIE**

  * I’m going to say that Connie would go into something around the lines of computer science as his major. I feel like he would _just know how to do math_ , ya know? So, when he sees little ol’ you crying in the library because of some calculus problems, he casually introduces himself to you and puts his homework aside to help you figure out what’s going on. 



> _“Can’t be a jerk and leave a girl crying by herself,”_ he’d say. 

  * After that night, you ask him if you two can continuously meet up throughout the semester and to your surprise, he agrees! So a friendship is born and it includes multiple midnight study dates, laughs, snacks, and fifteen-minute power naps. He’d gradually grow to be more flirtatious and confident with you (even though he was already pretty confident). 
  * While walking you back to your dorm after a usual study date, he’s just tired of not using his game with you so he’ll shoot his shot on a random midnight of the week:



> _“I was thinking I should treat you to an actual date, maybe this Friday? Since you did pretty well on that last unit exam.”_

> _“Yeah, totally!”_

> _“Good! Wear something nice, okay?”_

  * And after hours of freaking out with your roommates on what ‘nice’ even means, you two pull up at a Dave and Buster’s. And this man just thinks this date is **luxurious** , _and to be honest_ , it is. 
  * Because he’s on that college boy budget he buys both of you one power card to pass between each other, but you obviously don’t mind, because you two spend the night intertwined with laughter and playful teasing, something that definitely was not the usual boring calculus. 
  * He’d make sure to collect as many tickets as he could, eyeing a medium-sized Pikachu that was just taunting him from the other side of the room, and as soon as he was sure he collected enough to get you the gift, a little kid snatches it before he can. ~~Heart, actually, broken~~. 



> “ _Man,_ ** _fuck_** _that little kid!_ ”

> _“Connie, hush! The parents probably heard you!”_

  * But you just laugh and Connie turns to face you, admiring how beautiful you look in the pink and purple neon lights. And something just clicks inside of him, so with the arcade machinery humming ~~and a kid sobbing~~ in the background, he pulls you in for a kiss. And it’s just magically the embodiment of him.



**EREN**

  * This sweet boy, I just know he would use all that determination to advocate for something he truly believes in, but for now, I’m going to say he would focus on becoming a social worker due to his interest in working with orphan children. ~~I feel it in my gut, it makes me sob~~. 
  * Eren would be so excited for his date with you, after asking you out in the student dining area one morning. Though excited, he’d be a little nervous to mess things up so he’s constantly checking his hair in the rearview mirror and making sure that the picnic basket he had in the back hadn’t fallen to the ground without a sound to indicate doing so. 
  * You’d be surprised to see him driving such a large truck ~~genuinely thinking he would’ve showed up in an Audi for no particular reason~~. After you climb in, you are also caught in surprise to see so many different colored pillows and blankets piled up in the back seat. 



> _“You ready to fall in love with me?”_ he’d joke, but little did both of you know that it would end up happening. 

  * As soon as you two enter the main entrance of the college town you two live in, he drives into the grassy area to park backwards to face the street. You’re so confused until he nicely asks you to help him place all the blankets in the truck bed-- and all you can see in the back is the flower field and the beautiful scenery in front of you. 



> _“I thought a picnic would be nice as a first date,”_ he’d sheepishly say as he would haul the heavy picnic basket he had brought. 

> _“Eren, this is a beautiful idea.”_

  * After laying out the blankets and placing the pillows in the correct place, you two would finally cozy up together. Music would be playing from inside the truck while you two ate the food he claimed to have made, just getting to know each other. 
  * When the food is all gobbled up and all the clouds faded into the now-clear blue sky, you plop yourself down to the flower field to pick a few different fresh flowers. He watches from the corner he’s pressed against on how quickly your fingers moved to weave a small crown for him. 
  * And this man literally feels butterflies in his stomach when he sees your toothy grin as you lean in to place it on his brown hair. And he can’t help but place a hand on your cheek and whisper out a small question:



> _“Could I kiss you right now?”_

  * You would nod and lean in to his almost aggressive head bump but the dull pain is practically non-existent because both of you are finally kissing after swooning over each other from across the dining hall. 



**JEAN**

  * **B U S I N E S S M A J O R**
  * No one can ever change my mind on this, Jean would 100% be a business major. No doubt about it. He’d be a little lazy, constantly going to parties, and on the verge to become an alcoholic by how much he drinks but by sophomore year he would really turn around. He’d become more serious about his career and show leadership growth, and it impresses multiple people he talks to later on. 
  * Jean wouldn’t really know you before asking you out on a date. The only exposure he had of you was from lecture when you sat two rows in front of him and when you would send funny messages to the GroupMe the lecture had. This boy would constantly think of you during class, wondering if you were as funny as the messages or if you had a significant other. 
  * So, he decides to wait. He doesn’t want to embarrass himself in the middle of the semester so he just waits for the last official day of lecture before finals to ask you out. 



> _“Hey! Sorry to bother, I know you don’t know me but I was wondering-- Oh! And I also know finals are coming up but I was wondering if you would wanna go on a date with me? After finals of course!”_

> _“Jean, right? I guess it would be a good idea to treat myself to a date after our final exam.”_

  * The way this man would be so giddy after you said his name would be too cute, but when he reaches over for your phone to put in his number he can just feel himself shake in nervousness and he **_begs_** to whoever is above that you can’t see it. But even if you could notice his shaking, you wouldn’t even pay attention to it because he is just so attractive. 
  * He would text you beforehand to tell you to dress formally, so you are naturally shitting bricks because where the hell was he planning to take you? So you pull out the best clothing from your closet and just hope for the best. 
  * Jean would be so slick, pull out the entire nine yards when he shows up in his tight formal pants and red tie with flowers in one hand to your dorm. You would quickly put them in a vase before heading out, an arm already wrapped around you. 



> _“You’re really attractive, you know?”_

  * Of course you would be like, woah buddy, because you two barely know each other but you freak out even more when you two pull up to some apartment complexes. You’re questioning what you got yourself into until Jean opens his door and candles, flowers, lighting, and soft music greet you. 
  * He shows you the food he has in his fridge, telling you the plan of cooking together and having a candlelit dinner in his living room, and you instantly melt that he even thought about all of this. 



> _“So, how does that sound?”_

> _“Jean, it sounds amazing!”_

  * And after cooking, eating, and chatting, you two can feel each other slowly getting to really like each other. He stands to ask you to dance with him in his living room, the only lighting in his apartment being offered by the flickering candles on the kitchen table. 
  * And you just feel comfortable and happy, and I can see that he would not offer the first kiss because he’d be afraid to overstep a boundary or even make you uncomfortable so you would lean up and place a little kiss on his lips, smiling against his chest afterwards. 



**LEVI**

  * Homie would _already_ be out of graduate school. I like to think that Levi would go into forensic psychology since it works with crimes, I just can’t see him as a police officer. He would focus his energy on Erwin Smith’s private lawyer practice, alongside Hange Zoe. The three would be an iconic trio pulling up to the court house, let me just say that. 
  * That being said, he’d know you as Erwin’s part-time secretary who still goes to graduate school. ~~And even though you were smart enough to qualify to get your Ph.D.~~ , you are completely oblivious to the lingering stares the stoic man would throw at you. Hange, on the other hand, catches him staring more than a couple of times so after a ton of pestering from Hange, Levi finally agrees to giving it a shot. 
  * He was an early thirty-something year old, Levi had to remind himself that he was not some kind of brat that was afraid to express his attraction to someone, so he goes for it. 
  * You aren’t going to lie though, Levi is kind of scary. So when he was stalking directly to your desk with an intense glare and stern face, you were certain he was going to yell at you for your dirty workspace. 



> _“(L/N).”_

> _“Dr. Ackerman, sir?”_ You would be completely shitting your pants at how he was looking down at you, but a side of you couldn’t help but think about how handsome he looked right now. 

> _“I understand it might be unprofessional to bring this up now, but I want to take you out on a date.”_

  * And it sounds more like a command than a question, but you are happy to say yes, nonetheless. So he slides you his number in a slip of paper, telling you that he would send you more details over the phone and walks away so cool-like while you are just left in absolute shock at your desk. 
  * The amount of shock you felt as soon as you pull up to the address he gave you: a boba tea place, out of all places, this was the last place you thought he would bring you. But he’s sitting so cutely near the door, scrolling through his phone waiting for his date. 
  * You two drink the boba, chat between each other, and you laugh at his bluntness. It was nice to get to know him like this, one-on-one, without Erwin, Hange, or the other employees possibly eavesdropping. So when drinks are over, he asks to take you to ~~a secondary location~~ the botanical gardens. You, of course, say yes because you don’t want the date to end.



> _“I like to walk around here during the winter,”_ he would say to you, while walking through the garden. 

> _“I like walking with you,”_ you say, smiling at the older man next to you.

  * He would feel his heart warm up at that comment, loving how shy you were. So it takes a while for him to give you a kiss, after multiple dates actually. He doesn’t want to seem like he’s pressuring you into anything, especially since you are a little younger than him. So after the fifth, you would have to lean up to him and place a kiss on his lips as a thank you so he can finally take the lead. 



**REINER**

  * Out of all the characters in the show, Reiner is the only one I can see going into the medical field. Not because he _wants to_ but because after years of training to become a professional athlete, he quits his goal after constant critique and discouragement about his ability, so he’d continue his education to become a physical therapist. 
  * You and Reiner knew each other after a couple of general education courses you two took together, constantly being roped into assigned project groups and study sessions but even though he thought you were stunning, he never made a move because you had a significant other ~~we stan a respectful king~~.
  * But as soon as he knows you broke up with them? **He’s on the move** , making sure to bring an extra coffee for you to the study sessions and walk you back to your dorm. He’d invite you over to his dorm to watch some shows on his television from time to time, and would offer endlessly to pay for meals when you two got Panera after class. So, after a few weeks of warming up to you, he finally asks you:



> _“Hey, let me know if I’m overstepping okay? But, I wanted to ask you out on a date?”_ He would have a big hand on his neck with a cocky smile decorating his handsome face. 

  * This man would drip with charm, _I can practically smell it_. He just knows how to impress the ladies, and though he can’t call himself a lady-killer, he’s had his fair share of first date experiences that went well.
  * So he decides to take you to the museum in the city you were in, and he’s excited to show you around the building he visits frequently. He is like your personal guide, showing you different pieces he has stared at in the past. You start to notice that most of his favorites are murals or portraits of cherubs, or angels. 



> _“You have a thing for angels or something?”_ You would ask, teasing him at the seventh artwork involving an angelic woman as the centerpiece. 

> _“That’s why I’m on a date with one, isn’t it?”_ He’d flirt, smiling at how you visibly shut down. 

  * After scanning the traditional pieces and pottery, he leads you to the kids area, making sure no kids were actually using the space. He’d collect all the crayons from around the room, two sheets of paper, and pencils. You obviously have no clue to what he’s doing but as he sets down the material ~~and sits on the ridiculously small seat~~ , he finally reveals that you both are going to redraw your favorite art piece you both saw. 
  * A few minutes pass, both extremely concentrated on coloring and remembering the piece you saw until you two could present the projects you were working on. And as you two turn them around, you can see that he drew you, and it’s wonky looking but the thought of him considering you art? Made your heart flutter. 
  * So, you wrap your hands around his broad shoulders in a loving embrace, cooing on how much a beautiful man he was, and he can’t help but blush. So when you two part from the embrace, he pushes your hair behind your ear and places a kiss on your lips ~~before being kicked out by a parent that had two icky children at her side~~. 




	3. eren dating headcanons

  * **Nothing could change my mind** , this man would be absolutely _head over heels in love with his significant other._ At first he would be wary but after a lot of thinking and pondering he’ll give in.


  * You guys most likely started as a fling but after he got to know you, he just fell in love and it kind of faded into a relationship. Or so he thought, because he never said that to you. ~~give our man a break, he’s never done this before~~



> “Happy anniversary!” He would say, a bouquet of flowers in his hand, cause like, that’s what couples do, right?   
> “For _what?_ ” You would be absolutely in shock, because there was nothing to celebrate? Anniversary?  
> “Our… five month anniversary, what do you mean? Did I get the date wrong?”  
> “Wait- We’ve _been dating_?!?”   
> “We _haven’t been_ dating?!?”

  * His love for you does not change the fact that he is a little bitch with his temper, and just plain rude for no reason at times. He tries to avoid misdirecting his anger or frustration on you but you grow to know how to tame the beast. A soft kiss? A gentle hug? Holding his hand? Reminds him he isn’t talking to who he is mad at. 
  * If there is ever a time he does get mad at you, you just stand your ground and ignore him or avoid him until he can calm down to have a conversation like the adults you two are. 
  * But he does have a very soft spot for you, like if you genuinely get upset and ignore him for a longer duration of time, he panics!



> “What if they break up with me??” ~~this wouldn’t be a problem if he wasn’t a jerk just then~~

  * As an apology, he’ll rub his head against you and hug you and apologizes, which at the beginning of the relationship, he would always sport a blush while mumbling ‘sorry’. He isn’t used to saying sorry for hurting someone’s feelings but, he just has a soft spot. 
  * And just like he has a soft spot, you do as well, because you understand him and got into the relationship understanding he struggles with his temper. 
  * Talking about temper though, he is an extremely jealous man. Not with any reason, someone has to physically come up to you and hit on you for him to get upset but he can also be a little bit possessive and needy on special days. ~~he’s needy all the time though~~
  * Super cuddly man, he would love morning cuddles, night cuddles, and just any cuddles he can get. He would also love to constantly kiss you, like pepper them all over your face. 
  * Not really the creative type, so when it comes to brainstorming for any ideas for dates or gifts, he just listen to you all the time for any clues or tips. 



> “Ugh, I wish I saved enough money for that necklace we saw that other day…”   
> “Oh, _on God?_ Bet.”

  * **THIS MAN** would **FORGET THE STORE** but go to the mall and just go through every jewelry store to find the damn necklace until he finds it. 



> “Babe! You really shouldn’t have, there’s nothing to celebrate!” 

  * You would obviously feel bad because he really just went and spent almost two hundred dollars with no anniversary or birthday in sight. 
  * Though he doesn’t consider himself a romantic, you definitely would label him as one. 
  * Like, this **MAN** thinks his annual birthday gift to you is **LAME** but it’s a **MIXTAPE** (a burned CD, jewel case and pamphlet and all) with songs he chose that remind him of you?? With **_DESCRIPTIONS_** on **WHY** he chose the song??? Your heart melted the first time he did this.
  * He was so apologetic because he didn’t have enough money to buy you something he considered nice but when he saw you cry while reading his sweet words, he just kept providing. 
  * ~~God, someone shut me UP. I’m almost done I swear.~~
  * If you’re creative, he would love to watch you practice or create or think. Like you’re a _singer?_ He will constantly request you to learn a song he heard somewhere. _Artist?_ Constantly ask you to doodle him something, weekly. 
  * If you are more of a logic-based person, he would love to just snuggle up with you while studying and ask you questions about your major. He would bring you water if you haven’t gotten up for a while and just be near you.
  * **FINALLY** , _last but not least_ : he would legit think you are the funniest person he has EVER met, he doesn’t really laugh at other people’s jokes but you? To him, you should become a comedian.




	4. reiner dating headcanons

  * The relationship would be very calm and sincere, with a very gradual growth on Reiner’s part to feel 100% comfortable. He trusts you a lot more than he trusts other people, but he would still be pretty closed off about everything (like his problems, his past, his regrets, etc.) and he maintains almost like a prim and proper personality for the first part of the relationship. 
  * You guys probably met before he left for Paradis and though you guys weren’t close friends, you always had a crush on him. It hurt when he left but you made it your goal to get him to fall for you when he came back and it didn’t take much convincing because he returned the feelings! 
  * Dates would include: walks (around Liberio, the Harbor, parks), picnics (!!!), cloud or stargazing which would happen every single time after a picnic, and if he’s feeling fancy, he’ll get reservations to the nicest restaurant they’ll allow you two in. 


  * This man would be **INSANELY** romantic, his bones would literally be built on Jane Austen and E.E Cummings. 
  * He’s a bit reserved, so he’d totally be affectionate in ‘appropriate’ settings. But he’d love to lean his forehead against yours and kiss your nose, trace the palm of your hand when having sentimental kisses, extremely cuddly, BUT he will hold your hand outdoors and throw quick kisses against your cheek. 
  * He’d, for sure, call his significant other his in a weirdly charming possessive kind of way. Example of some pet names would be: **_my Angel, my Spirit, my Star_**. Just anything kind of ethereal and loving because he feels like only someone from up above could love a man like him. 
  * One of those guys that would start dancing with their significant other in a room to soft music but Reiner would sometimes do this thing where he would ‘forget’ to put the record on the record player just to hear you hum a tune. 
  * Sometimes he would hum along with you. 
  * He would also do that thing guys do when they’re growing out their hair and the hair is prickly enough to kind of hurt so they rub their cheek against any kind of exposed skin. He’d love to see you laugh and push him away.
  * Will constantly shower you with gifts like: a bouquet of flowers, a wool blanket in your favorite color, delicious candies he’d find in the market, little jewelry he thinks you’d like, or just anything that reminds him of you. 
  * But that is not the only thing he’d shower you with and it starts with a P! Praise! The way this man’s inner poet would come out when speaking to you:



> “ _The love I feel for you should be illegal_ ,” he’d whisper when you two were exchanging sweet nothings. 
> 
>   
> “ _You bring so much beauty into my life_.”
> 
>   
> “ _I am so proud of you, my Angel_.”

  * He would also love simple compliments to throw at his lover, loving how your eyes would glimmer at his loving words!



> “ _You’re a wonderful cook my Love_ ,” he would say while eating a nice soup you made for him. 
> 
>   
> “ _You dress so nicely… you’re so elegant_.”
> 
>   
> “ _You are the most wonderful woman on this planet!_ ”

  * At night, he would love to wrap his arms around you and just feel you close to him. It would actually take him a while to relax enough to go into a deep sleep because he’s embarrassed about his night terrors, but! One day, you two were asleep and you suddenly heard him whimpering and hugging you tighter so you would wake him up and kiss his lips, reassuring him he’s okay and with you at this moment. 
  * This would lead him to fall more in love with you because he’s never seen someone care so much for him, especially in the middle of the night. He’d probably see you as some kind of actual angel that was sent down for him.
  * You’d bring him out of his shell after he came back from Paradis, so people around see him smile a lot more and his mother thanks you once in a while for protecting her son. 
  * He would do this thing where he’d follow you around, so if you were taking a bath he would just sit on the toilet and watch ~~no, not in a weird way~~ and just talk to his lover. 
  * Once he followed you into the bathroom while you were trying to pee so you had to kindly say that he couldn’t follow you into the restroom ~~or maybe you let him, I’m not judging, I feel like I’d let him lol~~. 
  * After the relationship was definitely long term (and some mental help for him), Reiner would definitely slip into a more cocky personality just because he feels like he can around you.
  * Would be more teasing, more playful, and more talkative on good days and you cherish the moments you can get with him because you obviously hate to see him in so much pain. 
  * Just an overall kind, supporting, and adorable relationship.




	5. jean nsfw drabble

Your front was pressed against the wall of the tiny closet, shelves poking at your side as loud chattering was heard from the dining hall. You felt Jean push against your ass to shove you into the wall as if he wanted to make you disappear into it. His kisses were being peppered down your exposed neck and back, the two opposing actions of rough and sweet would normally give you whiplash, but as intoxicated as you were, you knew what you were doing. His arms wrapped themselves around your waist, his hips grinding onto the plush of your ass. 

“What the fuck were you doing out there? Hm?” he asked possessively, running his hands through your hair in an almost loving manner. You let out a tiny giggle, turning your face to look him in the eyes. His hand traveled down to your neck, a threatening squeeze alerting you to behave. “I was just talking,” you said, a fake pout making Jean frown. 

“You were flirting,” he responded, his hand traveling down your navel to slip into the pants you had on, fingers playing with the hem of your underwear. “I was being friendly Jean, you’re overexaggerating,” you cooed out, feeling how his hand took a dip into your pants, his hands cupping your cunt from the outside of your panties. His other hand traveled up to your jaw to keep you from turning away from him. 

“You were flirting with Floch,” he repeated, more emphasis on the last word as he moved his hand up and down against your clit. Your breath hitched in your throat, closing your eyes to relish at the aggressiveness and pleasure. He hummed in disappointment and stopped his ministrations as he kissed your cheek, “Open your eyes and look at me.”

You slowly opened them, feeling yourself warm-up at making eye contact with the ash-brown man behind you. He smiled warmly as his arm began to palm at your clit, a breath slipping out of your mouth. He pressed open kisses against your open mouth, yet you were too concentrated at the sensation of Jean’s bulky hand. You could feel his other hand travel down to your chest, his finger teasing the nipple that was hardened, humming. 

“You didn’t wear a bra? Such a slut, who was it for? Me or Floch?” he whispered into your ear, the smell of alcohol sneaking up to your nose. You bit your lip as you hummed in pleasure, letting your head rest against the wooden wall. “You, no one else, just you,” you whispered, wishing he would let his fingers touch your warm mess. 

As if he could read your mind, he slipped the thin fabric aside as his finger teased the bundle of nerves. A loud moan was muffled by bending down to meet the flesh of Jean’s arm, biting down on the bulging muscles. He used the hand on your nipple to travel back to your jaw, pulling your head back up. 

“This is what you wanted,” he growled as you struggled to muffle your moans. “Be a good girl and let Floch know what you’re doing in here.”


	6. jealous! connie nsfw headcanons

  * Armin would innocently pull you aside from the group, urging you to sit next to him in the empty lunch table to show you the book he was recently reading. You’d be confused on why, one: he brought you here and two: why there was so much scribbling in the perfectly good book. Then he explains to you how all these highlighted areas, notes in the margins, and doodles were about your favorite topic!
  * ~~Not me simping for Armin in a Connie post, oops~~


  * Connie would frown, crossing his arms as he would watch you intently from the other side of the cafeteria, ignoring the rest of the group now. He trusts you, but his mind couldn’t help but play tricks on him as he saw how fascinated you looked at Armin. 
  * Connie was a smart guy, but he always thought he wouldn’t be able to compare to Armin. Even after you beg him to stop with the self-deprecating intelligence jokes, he just felt inferior to the intelligent blond. 
  * ~~He can teach you other things though, hehe.~~
  * He just can’t help but analyze every lingering gaze from Armin or every touch from you, or how you were practically drooling ( _you weren’t_ ) for the man in front of you. 
  * After an hour of exciting and interesting facts with Armin, you finally bid your goodbyes and walk over to Connie, confused on why he was keeping a watchful eye on you. 



“ _I’m glad you waited for me_ ,” you would say cheerfully, since everyone from the table left except for a jabbering Sasha and Jean. 

He’d wrap an awfully tight grip on you, walking out as he mumbles in your ear, “ _Why, so you could cuck me?_ ”

“ _Woah, what?_ ”

“ _Was the conversation so exciting you had to be on top of him?_ ” he asked, pretending everything is fine. 

  * **Everything is not fine.**



“ _What’s all this about Connie?_ ” You’d ask, genuinely confused on this new attitude and tight grip on your shoulder. “ _The conversation was fine._ ”

  * As soon as you get to his room, he’d push you on the bed, waiting for an acceptable response from you. You, obviously because you did nothing wrong, are super confused and just rambling on how confused you are.



“ _Why are you even horny?_ ” You’d ask, trying to lighten up the mood while you made eye contact with his hard on. 

  * He’d probably feel bad for being so possessive and upset with you in the moment, but seeing you with a pouty face and furrowed eyebrows really gets him going. 
  * This man would love to fuck you till you’re dumb, especially after this whole situation went down. Seeing you sputtering and rambling absolute nonsense would get him going because he did that, he made his pretty one dumb. 



“ _I don’t think your dumb little hole deserves to feel good_ ,” he’d growl, relentlessly pounding into you. He loves to feel like he’s teaching you something, even if it’s teaching you how he’ll be the only one to make you feel like this. 

  * He would be into edging and overstimulation, just to show you how he has the control. He decides when you get to cum, when you get to release and feel that immense pleasure you so crave. 
  * **~~SOMEONE SHUT ME UP, almost done I promise.~~**
  * He’d love to see you cry, for multiple reasons but the top two would be because he feels like you realize you did wrong (even though you don’t know why he brought up this entire situation) and, he loves to see how it gives you so much pleasure. 
  * You wouldn’t be able to make coherent words or sentences anymore, just mumbling and groaning and moaning. 



“ _Bet Armin couldn’t do this to you_.” 

  * You’d just shake your head against the bed, clenching the sheets below, hoping this would be the time he’d let you release. 



“ _Who’s in between your legs_?”  
“ _Yeew,_ ” you’d squeak out.  
“ _If you can say my name correctly, I’ll consider letting you orgasm_ ,” he taunts, loving the feeling of the little clench you give him. 

  * Just hard ‘K’ sounds come out of your mouth, bright red face and sweat pushing Connie to the edge, but he stops and watches you whimper. 



“ _This cock makes you so stupid, don’t even know my name. Guess we’ll wait this out_.”

  * Plain aggression to show that he loves you, it’s a lot like angry sex because he’s just afraid you’d leave him for someone else, like Armin. After the whole thing ~~and him explaining why he just did what he did~~ you feel bad and reassure him that you would never do anything like that, bringing back that excitable personality back. 




	7. jean comforting sick reader

(Y/N) laid on the gray couch sadly, cheek firmly pressed up against the cushion with a blanket wrapped around their form to shelter themselves. They groaned in displeasure as another gurgle of pain settled on the mouth of their stomach. The television lit up the dark room, a casual clink of kitchenware ringing in their ear. They could feel tears gathering at the corner of their eyes, their body curling up into itself. 

“Ouch,” (Y/N) whined, burying their face in the crease of the two cushions touching. Jean turned worriedly at their significant other who was practically squirming on his furniture. Jean’s heart tugged in sadness, wishing that he could have whatever pain they were feeling. “You good? Need more meds?” he asked kindly, propping his forearms against the kitchen island. (Y/N) was only able to mumble an incoherent ‘no’, arm draping across their head to avoid any light. 

Jean frowned as he turned back to the kettle on the stove, waiting for it to sing to him that it was ready to be served. He took this time to look in the kitchen cabinet for (Y/N)’s favorite mug, humming in disappointment as he saw it sitting in the sink. He pushed the sleeves of his sweater up to his elbow to wash the ceramic mug, “you’ll see (nickname), my mom used to make me chamomile tea when my stomach hurt and it helps!” (Y/N) grumbled out a soft ‘yay’ before continuing the squirming, trying to find a comfortable position for the ache to simmer away.

(Y/N) groaned as the tea kettle began to squeal, Jean quickly turning to shut off the stove to pour the boiling water on the tea bag in the now-clean mug. He was going to ask them if they wanted to add sugar or honey in the leaf water but decided against it, as it could upset their stomach more. 

“We should sue the cafe for getting you sick,” he joked, pressing his hand against their shoulder so they could sit up.   
They pitifully frowned and sat up with their knees pressed against their chest, reaching out towards the (favorite color) mug. Jean sat next to them, rubbing their back slowly as he waited for them to sip a bit of the tea. “Thank you,” they whispered, leaning their head against Jean’s shoulder. He hummed in acknowledgement, kissing their head. 

“Of course, anything for you, baby.”


	8. reiner nsfw headcanons

Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs):

Reiner loves you more than anything! He treats you like a princess, gives you everything you wish for, and makes sure that you never have to lift a finger if he’s around. But something about wanting to see you on your knees, begging for him and on the edge of crying makes his mind go crazy. He feels bad about it, he doesn’t feel worthy of your cries but he wishes to just tease you for hours until he decides it’s time for you to orgasm. Yet, each night he shuns himself for thinking such thoughts and leaves the desire for another night of wishful thinking. 

Favorite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual):

Reiner has two requirements for any position he puts you in: he has to feel the heat radiating off of you and he has to be able to look you in the eyes. He loves to be physically close to his significant other, there’s nothing better than feeling how you react under him under the weight of his body. His go-to position would be putting you in a mating press though, the way that your legs bounce at each of his thrusts along with the little whimpers? It switches something so primal in him and could get him to orgasm just as quickly. 

Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc): 

THIS MAN loves to praise his significant other, outside and inside of the bedroom! Reiner is extremely skilled, he knows exactly what works and what doesn’t to get you to reach that beautiful peak you so crave. He loves to hear those little whispers of encouragement and constant reassurance, but he loves it even more when your thighs wrap around him when you finally reach the finish line. He obviously would never deny his significant other from giving him oral, but he rather pleasure you. This man is waiting for you on his hands and knees, practically drooling over your every move. He just wants to make you happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part of my tumblr sleepover event


	9. jean nsfw headcanons

Cum (Anything to do with cum basically):  
Jean loves to cum on you, he loves to see his mess drip down your skin until it hits the thin sheets on the bed or the glossy floor underneath. It could be from your back to the valley of your breasts, he just loves to leave a sticky trail on your skin. Now, he loves it, even more, when you gather his cum with your fingers and slip those into your mouth. The sight of you sucking your own fingers after he cums can get him hard alone and ready for another round. 

Kink (One or more of their kinks):  
Jean is definitely a more dominant partner in the bedroom, he just feels so trapped and overwhelmed outside in the real world but hidden away? He can finally take charge and do exactly what he plans and wants to do. Humiliation and overstimulation would be a few on his list but the main one is for sure, a size kink. Jean is like, what? Six foot? He is so tall, so strong, so big, and seeing his significant other below him struggling to take him all in or watching how they try to get off to his thigh alone? The scene alone, like above, could get himself off. 

Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice):  
When Jean misses you, and his feelings turn into desire and lust, he’ll try to find anything that reminds him of you. From a shirt you left there to a picture, he’ll jerk off to the thought of you. If he finds a shirt to be the most convenient item, he smothers himself with the scent you left behind by pressing the fabric against his nose. Or if the picture is the closest thing to him, he’ll hold it so dearly in his hands and look into the photograph’s eyes, moaning out your name like a mantra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part of my tumblr sleepover event


	10. bertholdt nsfw headcanons

Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person):

Bertholdt was a nervous wreck the first time you let him follow through with his special request, but as soon as it happened, he didn’t want anything else. Bertholdt loves to cum inside you. He loves watching how his cum slowly drips out and down your skin while your legs are wide open or how it drips down onto his groin after he cums while you ride him. Anything that lets him know that he was there, he did that, and you enjoy it. 

Unfair (how much they like to tease):

At first, the person in the relationship that did most of the teasing was you! Surprisingly, this would be his first relationship, so teasing someone sexually wasn’t as easy for him. But as soon as the hourglass of their relationship began gathering sand, he started to tease you back. Little butterfly kisses being littered across your body or maybe his forefinger lighting touching your body, he won’t stop until you beg him to do something after what seemed like too long. 

Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going):

Bertholdt is a simple man, really. It could be from bending over in front of him or pushing bulky clothing away to expose the nape of your neck, he will most likely get flustered. It’s just the simple things in life that could get him in the mood, you truly don’t have to go all out to make him reactive to your touches. He could get turned on from getting a cheeky little half-smirk from you or him watching you read while bundled in a blanket! 

Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s):

Bertholdt definitely finds his arms to be his favorite body part! Though this isn’t sexual, he loves the ability to wrap his arms around his significant other and just squeeze! He adores that he has enough arm length to wrap around their waist, almost double. 

On his partner, he loves anyone and anybody! Doesn’t really matter what they look like, but one thing that he does love his soft hands. He likes to feel gentle fingers going up and down his back after a loving TLC session between the two. 

Kink (One or more of their kinks):

Bertholdt loves to have sex in compromising locations so his significant other can’t be too loud. He loves to see you struggle to stay quiet, how your hand clasps over your mouth to keep the moans from slipping out while he’s pounding you. He’s usually on the timid side, almost submissive in the bedroom but being stuck in a closet with barely any space and a living room on the other side brings out a different sexual personality from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part of my tumblr sleepover event


End file.
